The invention relates to the field of communications and communication systems, and more particularly, to a code division multiple access (CDMA) communication system.
Several types of commercially available CDMA communication systems operate according to communication standards commonly known as IS-95B and IS-95C standards. Such systems evolve from one generation to another. For example, the IS-95B standard followed a previously known IS-95A standard to provide additional capacity while improving performance in many different aspects of the CDMA communication systems. Recently the IS-95C standard, otherwise known as IS2000, has been introduced to meet even a higher demand for capacity and performance. The standards describing the details of IS-95A, IS-95B, IS-95C (IS2000) systems, a copy of each may be obtained by contacting Telecommunications Industry Association in Washington D.C., USA, or visiting the world wide web site at www.tiaonline.org, incorporated by reference herein.
Referring to FIG. 1, a simplified block diagram of a communication system 100 with several cell sites coverage areas and certain associated building blocks is shown. Often times CDMA systems operating according to different standards are implemented in coverage areas located side by side, in proximity of each other or in an overlapping coverage area. For example, a cell site 101 having multiple sectors provides communication services according to IS-95B and IS95-C standards in an overlapping coverage area. Cell site 101 achieves multi-type services by coupling a base transceiver station (BTS) 131 of type IS-95B and BTS 132 of type IS-95C to a base station controller (BSC) 134. Since BSC 134 controls some aspects of the communication calls made via cell site 101, BSC 101 may decides which type of service, type B for IS-95B or type C for IS-95C, a mobile user may receive while it is in the coverage area. The mobile user may also select the service type. BSC 134 provides the communication services through the selected communication type by routing the information through the corresponding BTS, for example, either BTS 131 or BTS 132 if the mobile station is in the cell site 101 coverage area.
According to one example of a cell configuration as shown in communication system 100, a cell site 103 adjacent to cell site 101 may provide only communication services according to IS-95B standards. As such, a BTS 135 serving cell site 103 is of the B type and coupled to BSC 134. A cell site 102 adjacent to cell sites 103 and 101 may provide communication services according to IS-95C standards. As such a BTS 136 serving cell site 102 is of the C type and coupled to BSC 134. Other cell site configurations are also possible.
Since mobile stations are also evolving with the standards, a mobile station may operate in a single-mode or dual-mode or other multi-mode. In case of dual-mode operation, the mobile station may operate according to both IS-95B and IS-95C standards. A mobile station (MS) 104, if it is in a single-mode operation, may receive communication services from cell sites 101 and 102 through BTSs 132 and 136 or cell sites 101 and 103 through BTSs 131 and 135 depending on whether its mode of operation is IS-95C or IS-95B respectively. A dual-mode MS 104, however, may not be able to efficiently receive communication services from all three cell sites 101-03. At least to some extent, MS 104 in dual mode operation may not benefit from soft hand operation from all three cell sites.
The operation known as soft handoff commonly known to one ordinary skilled in the art allows a mobile station to receive and combine from neighboring base stations different signals to improve receiving quality. The received signals are combined in the receiver to gain improvement in reception and decoding of the transmitted information. The operations relating to the soft handoff are well known to one ordinary skilled in the art in view of the description provided in the IS-95B and IS-95C standards.
When a mobile station receives signals communicated according to a common standard, the soft-combining operation is easily performed. For example, if mobile station 104 is communicating with cell site 101 according to IS-95B standard through BTS 131 and moves to cell site 103, the soft handoff operation is easily performed because cell site 103 operates through BTS 135 which is of the B type. As such, BSC 134 may easily transmit the information to MS 104 via cell sites 101 and 103 through BTSs 131 and 135 which both are of the B type. However, if mobile station 104 is communicating with cell site 101 according to IS-95B standard and moves to cell site 102, the soft handoff operation may not be possible because cell site 102 provides only communication services through BTS 136 operating according to IS-95C standard. Moreover, when MS 104 is communicating with cell site 101 through BTS 131 operating according to IS-95B standard, soft handoff operation for signals transmitted from cell site 101 through BTS 132 operating according to IS-95C standard may not be possible or difficult. It is well understood by one ordinary skilled in the art that the terms cell site and sector are interchangeable in the way the communication services are provided.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that facilitates soft-combining operation of received signals transmitted according to different CDMA standards.